


Someone Really Doesn't Want Devi With Paxton

by Hmarie1995



Category: Never Have I Ever (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hmarie1995/pseuds/Hmarie1995
Summary: In the aftermath of their Malibu kiss and a little over a week since her kiss with Paxton she turns to her recently reunited best friends. Little does she know that during their talk someone really doesn't want Devi to be with Paxton
Relationships: Ben Gross & Devi Vishwakumar, Ben Gross/Devi Vishwakumar
Kudos: 46





	1. Still Reeling from that Amazingly Perfect Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Two part story. Brief and full of fluff. I am very obviously team Ben but like the idea of Devi turning over a new leaf and actually dealing with her emotions in a healthy way

General POV- The night after getting home from malibu.

Ben kissed her, well technically she kissed him but then he made out with her. After they pulled away from each other. She said thank you and ran to her mother’s car leaving him visibly shocked as she glanced at him. She never thought kissing Ben could feel like that, with his hands in her hair and his lips moving in sync with hers. After she got home, she finally found the courage to glance at her phone, seeing Paxton called her and left her a voice mail. She had decided to wait a couple hours before listening to it since spending time with her mother was her first priority, but not before send a quick text to him to thank him again and to let her know when he finally made it home.

First person-Devi  
“I can’t believe I kissed him” Devi thought to herself. Practically screaming in her mind. Everyone finally went to bed after an emotionally exhausting day. She slipped in her bed finally looking at her phone for the first time since texting Ben earlier. Multiple missed calls and texts from Eleanor and Fabiola lit up most of her screen, but the one that makes her heart skip a beat was a singular text from Ben. She holds out on reading what Ben’s response until after giving her two best friends the full attention they deserve. She immediately types out a message that conveys that she needs to spill every detail about today and the past week but is necessary that this happens in person tomorrow at school. Besides, she needs to know about how the past week has been for them. They let it slide in the promise that she will fill them in tomorrow. Eleanor breaks into a full monologue in text form about every emotion she has felt since the start of their fight. Fabiola is slightly more reserved than her so the both of them let Eleanor type away.  
Devi’s thoughts stray to both Paxton and Ben, deciding to listen to the voicemail Paxton left first.  
“Oh hey, um I’m in your neighborhood and I thought maybe we could hangout. Seems like your busy-uh- anyway give me a call or text or whatever. Okay” 

He seemed almost nervous when he spoke, seeming afraid of rejection. Probably not something that Paxton H-Y has never experienced before. She feels more confused than ever, mostly due to up until probably god knows when she would have been more than excited to hear this from him, but now she is not sure how she feels. Looking back on last week after Ben’s party when Paxton kissed her, she did not feel how she thought she would feel after getting her first kiss. Today though? A kiss from Ben threw her for a loop. She now shifts her focus to Ben. Clenching her eyes shut, more nervous about opening a simple text probably just telling her he made it home.  
“Hey Devi, I made it home. I need to talk to you, please call me”  
Her heart is pounding hard and loud. Thudding like a bass drum directly in her ears.

Ben’s POV- after getting home from Malibu  
He had taken his time pulling out of his parking spot, being nearly frozen in his place after Devi bolted from his car. Luckily, traffic settled a little, so he was not quite as nervous during the drive home. Pushing all thoughts of her out of his mind until he got out of the car at home. He checks the house and realizes he is completely alone, again. His heart starts to break until he finally checks his phone with a text from Devi.

“Ben. I can never thank you enough for what you’ve done, but I can try. So… thank you. Please let me know when you’ve made it home, so I know you didn’t wreck or have a nervous break down on the side of the road. I know it will take you forever to get home since you drive like a grandma, but if I don’t hear from you before bed, I’m sending out the FBI 😉”

Who knew that one text message from her even one with a flirty insult would stop any heart break from his parents abandoning him or from seeing her fleeing his car earlier in the day? He sends a quick reply letting her know he wants to talk. He goes about his evening feeling more alone than before. Its utterly impossible to be more alone than usual since he was always alone, but this past week with Devi being here all the time and now her being gone his life feels empty.

General POV- Devi finally calls

Devi hears the ringing waiting for him to answer, growing anxious with each passing second. She feels ridiculous feeling nervous over this, they have known each other for almost ten years. He finally picks up  
“Hey, I feel like I’ve been waiting forever for you to call.” He says with a mixture of sarcasm and concern.

“What can I say? My attention is in high demand.” She jests trying to dissipate any nerves he has. Still doing nothing to calm her own nerves which have been strung tight since she read his ominous text minutes ago.

“Well then I’m sorry to take you away from your popular life” he replies. Still dancing around the oh so delicate subject of their kiss.

“Thank you again. For taking me in, taking me to malibu, for getting my friends back for me, and in general being there for me.” Trying to get it out in one quick breath “You were right about everything. I can picture the smug look on your face right now so no need to rub it in.”

“Well Devi, glad to be of service, but huh- I don’t think I caught that last part. What did you say I was?” trying to feign innocence.

“Was this the reason you wanted to talk? To finally get me to admit you were right about something?” She tries tricking him into getting to the point.

“You know that’s not why I wanted to talk.” She can practically see the look in his eyes change even though she cannot actually see him. 

“Ben, about today. I’m sorry I ran so fast, it’s not because I regret what happened. I do need to sort out my feelings a bit before we have the real conversation we need to have.”

“I know Devi. I just needed to hear your voice. The house feels even more empty without you here with me. Take your time to figure out how you feel about the possibility of us if that’s what you want”

“I needed to hear your voice too.” Devi whispers into the phone. “Ben, I’m really sorry but I should go to sleep before my mother hears me on the phone with you”

“You’re right. Your mom scares me” he chuckles, “Goodnight Devi, I’ll see you tomorrow”

Next morning at school

Devi is by her locker as she sees Ben out of the corner of her eye walking to his own locker. She smirks discreetly as she sees his eyes light up a little. She had decided to dress up a little wearing the skirt she had cut a few weeks prior paired with a short sleeve shirt and sandals. Interrupting this non-verbal, non-physical exchange are her two best friends barreling past him towards her locker.

“Devi! Please tell us! What was so intense you couldn’t tell us about over text last night?” Eleanor exclaims not so quietly. Over her shoulder she sees Ben’s beaming face over hearing how intense their kiss was to her. Though it was as intense for him too.

“Eleanor, not right now” she rolls her eyes practically being able to read his mind. “we have prying eyes and eavesdropping ears” pointing directly at Ben. He winks directly at her.

“ugh.. fine” Fabiola whines.

Her two best friends run off to their lockers and she’s left standing there staring directly into the bright blue eyes she can’t seem to get out of her head. Ben is grinning like he finally beat her at something that matters. “Come on, David. You know you can say anything in front of me. I mean I know you’re already going to say how amazing it was and how you can’t get me out of your head.”

He really is trying to get under her skin this morning, but she cannot seem to feel any actual anger about it. “Well, Gross, I don’t know where you would get that idea from. I guess you’ll just have to wait and find out”

Ben’s POV

The day is going by so slowly, and the only thing making it any better is seeing Devi blush each time he catches her eye. So, he thinks his day will end up being alright. That is until he catches Paxton leaning up against the locker next to where Devi is standing. Ben starts to get annoyed as he continues to watch Paxton flirt shamelessly with her. He knows he does not truly have a claim on her, but he just cannot help to walk away angrily. He thought she might pick him. Silly of him to let him believe that he would be first pick for once in his life. If only he knew how the day would turn out.

General POV

After school Fabiola must work in the robotics lab so Devi and Eleanor decide that would be the best place to talk in private. They’re dying to know what Devi has to say.

“Alright Devi, spill!” Eleanor exclaims, getting more anxious.

“Yeah Devi, we need to know”

“Okay dudes, let me speak. I guess this all started when I went on the model UN trip. Ben and I actually talked, it was surprisingly nice. Then it got out that I was sleeping with Paxton even though I wasn’t. So Paxton got mad at me and I took my anger out on Ben. Though a couple days later Ben had dinner at my house and had an civil conversation and laughed together” Devi states setting the scene for all that happens next.

“Wait, I thought that this was going to be about Paxton?” Fabiola inquires. Looking between Devi and Eleanor trying to figure things out.

“I’m getting there and no this isn’t just about Paxton. It would be simple if it was just about him. Moving on to where Paxton forgives me for not telling the truth and asks me to help his sister with her fashion designs, that was what I was doing when I should have been supporting you, Eleanor. I’m so sorry, again, I was so stupid and caught up in my own head.” Devi says regretfully.

“Devi, we already forgave you, but it is nice to know you really do feel bad about that.” Eleanor looks at her friend with true forgiveness in her eyes.

“I love you guys.” Devi’s full of relief. “Well this whole situation starts to boil over the day of Ben’s birthday. He originally wasn’t going to throw a party, I still don’t know what made him change his mind but he threw one and I made sure that Paxton would come-“

“Wait wait wait... He didn’t want a party? What was happening when he decided to have one?” Fabiola asks.

“I’m not really sure. One second, I was telling Ben happy birthday and asking him why he wasn’t having a party then Paxton walked in showing me my pictures for his sisters fashion line. Next thing I know Ben interrupts telling me he is going to have a party after all.”

“Wow for one of the smartest people I know, you can be pretty stupid. He was never going to have a party. He only wanted to hang out with you. You said you made sure Paxton would come, right? I guarantee that if you hadn’t invited him then Ben would have never told anyone about his party. He just wanted you! Holy shit Ben likes you” Eleanor putting the pieces together.

“Come on I doubt he threw an entire party just to get me to come over. Moving on. I snuck out of the house to go to the party and Ben showed me around until we got to the screening room. We were talking and all of a sudden he leans over to kiss me, TWICE” Devi practically shouts. “Well I got a little freaked out especially since I kind of wanted him to actually kiss me, but I never let him since he was with Shira and he was just drunk.”

“Ohhh this actually explains so much but continue on” Fabiola states.

“Well you know what happens next. We had our fight and I fell in the pool. Paxton helped me out, leant me some clothes, and drove me home. When we pulled in front of my house we talked for a few minutes and he kissed me. Nothing too intense but it was wonderful. I was so surprised. The next day Paxton showed up at my house to give me my dress back and then my mother and I got in a huge fight. Leading to me running away and moving into Ben’s house. It was nice spending time with him, obviously we were still competitive but less of a bite to our arguments.”

“You so like him! He clearly LOVES you. Just look at all he’s done for you” Eleanor points out.

“Well you both know how all of that led up to yesterday and how he got me to Malibu. He stayed just to make sure I was okay, so I could not help but kiss him. It was amazingly perfect. His eyes staring directly in mine, looking so blue that I was drowning in them. I never knew a simple kiss could feel that way, but he took it one step further by kissing me back with his hands in my hair, just oh my god that simple act made me feel so hot.” Devi stares off into the distance.

“well it looks like you never really had a choice. You just made it very clear who has your heart.” Eleanor sing songs. 

“I feel like all that build up and pining over Paxton was for nothing. I cannot believe I let Ben FUCKING Gross in my head. We talked on the phone last night briefly and kind of scraped the subject of the kiss, but I don’t think he made it that clear on where he stood with me. I mean he was acting semi-flirty on the phone and we smile at each other all day, but then he suddenly looks at me as if I ran over his cat and runs away from me before I can get a word in.” feeling exasperated over the whole situation.

“What were you doing when he was acting like that?” Fabiola asks quietly.

“I was just at my locker talking to-OH SHIT why am I so dumb sometimes? Paxton was talking to me” Devi realizes. “I was wondering why Paxton was acting strange towards me. I just thought it was because I never brought up the stupid voice mail. Do you think they’re just jealous of each other?”

“Oh, a love triangle! How very Christine, Raoul, and phantom of you!” Eleanor shouts, probably already thinking of how she can turn this into a play.

“There is no triangle, and there is no love!” Devi declares. “One, I don’t know how either of them feel about me. Two, I’m not pretty or cool enough to have one guy actually like me, let alone two.”

“Devi stop underestimating yourself. You are amazing and Ben OR Paxton would be lucky to have you.” Fabiola prompts.

“Aww Fab! Thank you and I love you.” Devi gushes. “I guess I need to talk to both of them and let one down”

“So, which one is it going to be? Team Ben or team Paxton?” Eleanor queries.

“You’ll just have to find out. Besides I really need to sit down with both of them to fully understand where each of them stands with me as well as work out my feelings for them” Devi continues to ponder this in her head.

Little did they know that someone was spying on them, but by tonight they would know and so would the rest of So-Cal.

Later that Night- Ben’s POV

He spent the evening sulking around his house. Barely having the motivation to do his homework (even though he does it all anyway) and not even attempting to study or read ahead like he normally does. He flops down on his bed until he gets a notification on his phone; he almost didn’t look at it, but something in his head told him to. It was only from some guy in his model UN, but what the text contained shocked him.

“Dude, you stole Devi from Paxton H-Y? Nice! Always knew you were secretly cool!”  
Ben looks at his phone in confusion. “What do you mean?” replying feeling completely clueless.

“you haven’t seen the video? Oh damn here’s the link” followed by a link to a YouTube video.

“Uh thanks? I guess I’ll check it out.” Ben hesitates with his finger over the link. What could this video be about? His curiosity gets the best of him so he presses play. Hearing Devi’s voice recount the last week or so to her best friends in what appears to be the robotics lab taken from under a desk somewhere. Who would spy on them and post a terrible quality video about it? He doesn’t think to much on that, but continues to watch. He’s clinging on to every word she’s saying. Especially about their kiss, he didn’t realize how she actually felt about all of that. He also did not know that she saw him walk away from her earlier.

Now feeling bad he decides to call her, feeling more confident than ever since he heard how she thought their kiss was perfect and hot.

“Uh hey Ben, I’m guessing you saw the video?” she laughs nervously, “Look I’m really sorry. That is probably embarrassing having our whole school know about our kiss. I just needed to talk this over with my best friends. I just don’t know why someone would go”

“Devi, I’m definitely not embarrassed. I just love knowing how our kiss was perfect, or was it amazingly perfect?” he quips while trying to soothe her. He knows she’s rolling her eyes at him.

“Don’t go getting an even bigger head, Gross.” She snarks back.

“Those were your words David even though I do agree with them. It was just nice hearing you gush more about me than the great Paxton” he reveals. “Seeing you at your locker with him made me jealous even though I have no right to be.”

Feeling a flush on her cheeks at his words, “Well I meant every word. I just want to be upfront with you. Just because I feel these things for you doesn’t make all the things I felt for Paxton go away. All this is so new and I don’t know what to do about it. I still feel attracted to him, but I’ve been starting to realize that since you had dinner at my house that we have a connection. I think that connection has always been there but we never put our competitiveness aside to realize it. Besides last week I accidentally saw you shirtless and I’ve been wondering ever since then when you got abs.”

“Well Devi if you want to feel them just ask.” Trying to sound confident and seductive. “Though I do know what you mean. Our connection has always been there. Our similarities and our differences go together better than I ever let myself admit”

“Well I still need to talk to Paxton about his feelings and how I feel.” Devi says with a calmness and maturity to her voice. “I don’t want to start anything before I know everything even though my heart is telling me to just go for it”

“Okay, I guess I can respect that” he jokes with her. They talk for the next forty-five minutes without even realizing it.


	2. Are You Saying That This Is Yet Another Area Where I Am Superior?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me a week to update! Things were so hectic

The next day at school is so uncomfortable, everyone is whispering about Devi. She can hear how people are talking about how they doubt she could actually pull Paxton or how crazy she is for even considering Ben over Paxton. They haven’t even made it to home room, and she can’t stop hearing about the video. Next thing she knows is Paxton standing right next to her at her locker. She lets out a yelp as he grabs her hand, pulling her into him.

“W-what are you doing?” Devi nervously whispers.

“Proving that I’m a better kisser than loser Ben.” Before she can do anything, his mouth is on hers. She doesn’t move for a moment, but he doesn’t let up. Grabbing her waist with one hand and the back of her head with the other. She doesn’t even lean into the kiss and realizes that this is not what she wants. Starting to push him away, but he doesn’t get the hint. She hears gasps around the hallway and pictures being taken. He finally pulls away with a devious smile on his face.

“Why would you do that? I never said it was okay!” She hisses as sharply as she can trying not to cause more of a scene.

“I couldn’t let it go that you thought Ben was a better kisser, now you know I am”

All you did was prove that Ben is the better kisser and the better guy. She thought to herself. Pulling away from him and slamming her locker shut before stomping away. Fuck, now I have to go to history and sit right behind the two of them. She walks in and sees Ben glaring into his phone. She just knows one of those idiots from the hall sent him a picture of Paxton kissing her, but before she can say anything to him. She feels a hand on her back, this causes her to flinch almost violently. Ben shoots his head up and sees Paxton’s hand on her back looking directly back at him.

Devi turns to Paxton, “Dude get off of me.” As sternly as possible. She goes to sit in her seat and catches her friend’s eyes and almost starts crying. Luckily before anything else can happen Mr. Shapiro starts class.

“Okay class, we are going to start a project today! We’re going to get into groups of two” Before he can say anything else everyone quickly grabs a partner, Devi is too late to grab either Fabiola or Eleanor and she starts to have a sinking feeling about what is happening next. “Well looks like everyone is excited about this. Does anyone not have a partner?”

Of course, she raises her hand and sees both Ben and Paxton raise their hand as well. She looks around hoping that literally anyone else raises their hand too but just her luck no one else does. “Looks like we’re just going to have a threesome” Why does Mr. Shapiro have to phrase things the way he does? This causes the whole class to burst out in laughter and Devi to have a coughing fit.

“Uh I would definitely prefer to work alone on this” Ben tries to get himself out of the group.

“Yeah Devi and I could just do this by ourselves. I know she would prefer me anyway” Paxton shoots a glare in Ben’s direction then turning around to Devi with a wink. “Right babe?”

Devi shoots up out of her chair, “I am definitely not your “babe” and Mr. Shapiro may I be excused?” She doesn’t even wait for a response before she runs to the hallway.

“Fuck! Why am I so stupid?” Devi screams at no one in particular as she makes it right outside the building. She crouches down on the grass before laying down with her arm over her face.

She hears footsteps approach and scrambles up. When she sees that its Paxton she starts to back up with a strange feeling in her gut. “Please leave me alone, I didn’t want you to kiss me earlier and I don’t appreciate you making it seem like we’re together when we aren’t.”

“Oh, come on. You know you want to be with me.” As he continues towards her, backing her into a tree. Suddenly he’s being pulled off her and she sees Ben shoving Paxton away.

“She said leave her alone. You can’t force yourself on her.” Ben seethes through gritted teeth. Luckily before any actual violence can happen, they spot a teacher right as the bell rings.

“This isn’t over, Gross.” Paxton bites back.

“Thanks Ben, he was starting to scare me. Normally he’s so nice and chill.” Devi breathes out, seeing how Ben was holding her arm protectively. “I want you to know he kissed me earlier kind of by force and I didn’t want him to. It made me realize I don’t actually have feelings for him”

“I’m sorry I started to get upset before asking you about what happened. I just got scared that you would want him more than me. I’m never anyone’s first pick and I let those insecurities get to me. I’m just glad I figured out something was wrong before he forced himself on you again.”

“I know things haven’t really been clear between us and you deserve to be first and only choice. Ben, your heart is so big, and you are more amazing than you ever let on.”

“I’m definitely not amazing, I mean I was such a dick to you for so long. It was that being mean to cover up how I felt and that is so dumb and childish. I’m sorry for everything I’ve said to you.” Ben apologizes.

“Yeah some stuff you’ve said is fucked up but who’s the one who wished for you to get killed by Nazis. We’ve never been the best for each other, but our relationship is changing and we can make it all up to each other.”

“I guess we'll have to figure out this relationship stuff together. If that's what you want of course, but just know I really really like you and want to be with you.” Ben leans in slowly as if asking for permission.

Devi Is the one to finally close that distance between them with her eyes fluttering shut she kisses him. This kiss is different than it was before it is sweet and filled with promises. She sighs into his mouth and she swears she hears him groan lightly in response. They finally break apart, smiling at each other. 

“Maybe we should get back to class before we get into trouble. Could I stop by your house after school to pick up my stuff? I'll ask my mom and maybe we could study together” she winks at him. “I'm sure if it's with you she will let me do anything, because she absolutely adores you. Little does she know how badly I want to kiss you.”

He physically shutters as her hand drags along his shoulder. “Uh y-yeah that would be- um- awesome.” 

The rest of the day drags on and he can't get his mind off of her and how they're going to be really alone together for the first time since their kiss yesterday. He gets nervous over what she might expect from him. 

Devi spends the rest of the school day going back and forth over daydreaming about Ben and trying to figure out who could have possibly taken the video yesterday and why they would. That is until she notices Shira sitting with her nose in her phone, as usual, but sees that she is on the video scrolling through the comments only liking the ones that says something about Paxton being free if she chooses Ben. Then it clicks.

“Hey Shira!” Devi uses her fakest nice voice while going to sit by her, “What are you looking at? Could it possibly be the video you took to spy on me?”

“Uh why would I do that?” Shira acts dumb.

“Hmm maybe because Ben dumped you and you set your sight on Paxton. Done with the rich guy since now he won’t buy you anything or introduce you to anymore celebrities?”

“So, what if I did want Paxton, you seem to like Ben more anyway. It’s not a crime to make sure I get what I want. Besides I did you a favor, you aren’t anonymous anymore. People actually know who you are. I did what I did to make sure you wouldn’t get with Paxton and would choose Ben like we both know you wanted.” Shira states before diving back into her phone. 

Devi sits there shocked for a moment before leaving her spot next to Shira. I mean I guess Shira was right. I know that it was Ben even though Paxton would have been the easier option. Not so much work. With Ben and Devi it’s an inevitability that they will argue a lot but she can’t deny that they would have so much more in common and they would still keep their competitive edge.

She is determined to tell Ben how she feels. From her heart, not just what she filters for her friends or what he sees on a video. The bell signaling the end of the day rings and she quickly walks to her locker, waiting on a certain someone to show up. Devi senses his presence before she sees or hears him, but when she turns to look in his direction her breath hitches in her throat as she notices his left eye. “Dude what the fuck happened?”

“Would you believe me if I said I walked into a corner?” Ben tries to joke.

“Honestly, I do see you doing something like that, but I don’t think that’s what happened this time. Come on, I’ll walk you home so we can talk there, and I can get my stuff.” She approaches him with a determined look in her eye. He gulps slightly at the thought of her being alone with him. They’ve been alone before, but the tension has been building since their kiss in Malibu and possibly before then at the Model UN conference.

“Well if you’re trying to get me alone, all you have to do is ask” he states with false bravado trying to cover up any nerves he has.

“Oh Ben, I think it’s you that wants to get me alone.” She whispers in his ear causing him to flush.

The walk to his house is so silent. The false confidence they had before dissipated as quickly as it arrived. He fumbles with his keys at the door before getting it unlocked. “I don’t know why you seem so nervous. We’re just here to talk, besides, we’ve been alone before and we have also kissed before.”

“You’re right.” He pauses, “Please never make me repeat that again.”

She laughs unguarded for the first time in weeks. “Oh, come on. You saying I’m right is probably the hottest thing I’ve ever heard in my life.” Winking at him.

“I could think of a couple things to say that would sound better.” Both gaining their comfort around each other again. That is the strange thing about this changing relationship with Devi. He has known her for almost a decade, and he thinks they know each other better than anything. They still have so much to learn, but he would give anything to know all he possibly could about her.

“So, I found out who released the video of me talking to Eleanor and Fab.” She says with certainty. “It was Shira of all people. She apparently found out about my kiss with Paxton and especially after you broke up with her, she got suspicious. She happened to see me walk into the robotics lab with them and snuck in to get dirt on what happened. She’s going after Paxton and wanted to make sure I went after you instead.”

Well that worked out in Ben’s favor, “Well I should have figured she wasn’t even a little upset about the break-up and would decide to go for someone better than me.”

“Hey, look at me.” Devi says as she steps closer. “You are by far better than him. Especially after today. Was Paxton the one who did this to you?” touching the bruise under his eye and across his cheek.

‘Ouch, um yeah. He was not happy about me interfering earlier. I mean it was about time for me to save you instead of him.” He looks down. “I should have rescued you after the coyote bit you and after you fell in the pool, I just stood there like an idiot both times.”

“It’s really okay. After I got bit by the coyote, we weren’t even friends yet and when I fell in the pool, I had just rejected you twice. Sorry about that by the way.” Sheepishly whispering.

He looks in her eyes and feels overwhelmed by emotions, “Devi.”

“Ben, please kiss me” Taken aback for a moment before obeying. Her eyes flutter closed, and he takes his opportunity to show her how he feels. Finally kissing her without threat of her mother knocking on the car window or being at school. Her hand is pressed against his chest just over his heart and her other hand threaded in his hair. He has never felt more complete and happier in his life. So, he splays his hands across her back and waist pulling her closer. She smiles into the kiss, making his heart thump harder.

He pulls back with a smile, “Maybe we should study or get your stuff from upstairs, so we at least do part of what you told your mom you were doing.”

“Are you just trying to avoid getting a boner?” She chuckles.

“I can neither confirm nor deny that claim.” Trying to lighten the mood and shift the focus away from the thick tension.

“Well okay, Ben, I guess you’ll just have to help me in the guest room” Suddenly taking his hand and leading him upstairs. Following behind her wide eyed and dry mouthed.

They reach the room and see that her stuff was already packed for her. Patty must have done it for her. “well looks like part of what I came here for is already done, what else could we possibly do to pass the time?” feigning innocence.

Ben cannot take it, so he pulls her in yet again for another mind blowing kiss. She slowly kicks the door closed with her foot and pushes him back into it. They kiss like this for a few minutes before coming up for air. His eyes are so dark compared to the ocean blue they normally are, taking her by surprise he flips them around pushing her between him and the door. He nearly falls apart at the moan that comes out of Devi. With one leg between hers and her hands in his hair he decides to pepper kisses along her jaw and down her neck.

“Ben.” Practically coming out sounding like a plea. She feels desperate to have the friction of his leg between hers, so she starts to grind down on him. He feels himself starting to feel weak in the knees so he turns them around and guides her to the bed as carefully as he can. 

She feels the back of her legs hit the bed and feels a strong warmth in the pit of her stomach. She lets the force of him lay her on the bed, only because she knows they won’t let things go further than the current make out session they are in. He kneels between her legs with his arms holding himself up. 

She feels how hard he is, and she panics a little about how much she wants him. She pulls back breathless and sees how he looks right back at her. “Wow Gross, who knew you were that good.”

He just stares at her for a moment letting himself settle down before he even attempts to speak. Mostly in fear if he speaks right away, he’ll say something crazy like I love you or something else to scare her off. “Uh yeah. Wow.”

“Anything other than monosyllabic words?” She tries to joke but comes out as a breathless whisper.

“Sorry, I just can’t think straight yet.” He knows he must move from between her legs before he says anything remotely intelligent, but not wanting to leave this lust filled tension bubble they have. That is until she shifts beneath him. He moves quickly sitting up on the bed beside her, looking at the wall trying to calm any fantasies in his brain.

“Huh, I wish I knew I would have had that effect on you a long time ago.” Laughing quietly at his discomfort and trying to hide her own horniness.

“Oh, come on. You know you were just as into it as I was.” Now actively noticing her flush and light panting. Seeing how turned on she is only making it worse for his current state. He feels how painfully hard he is and can’t take it any longer. “Um. Just meet me downstairs in a few minutes. I think we might need to move away from a bed.”

“Sure Ben, whatever you say.” Rolling her eyes at him. He stands up trying to hide his arousal from her, but she can’t help to tease him a little before sprinting down the stairs. She pulls him in for a tight hug and whispers in his ear, “I don’t think I need a bed to be tempted by you right now”

“Fuck.” Is the only thing he can say before he falls back on the bed for a moment. Her scent still surrounding him as he tries to get her out of his head. She isn’t making this easy at all. They need to talk and take things slow before getting into anything too intense.

Downstairs Devi is feeling the exact same way. Breathing heavily as she throws herself on the couch. She cannot believe she feels the way she does about someone who is supposed to be her nemesis. He was right though; they do have to talk. Even though she is feeling more turned on than she ever has. There little make out session and how good he was made her wonder if he was a virgin or not. Once she let that in her head, she started to feel insecure like she wouldn’t be good enough if she wasn’t ready to go all the way yet.

He walks down the stairs to see her laying on the couch and putting a pillow over her face. “Hey.” He speaks as calmly as he can with his thoughts racing a hundred miles an hour.

“Hey” Her reply comes out muffled because of the pillow. “So.”

“So, that was really intense.” As he rubs the back of his neck, stepping closer to where she lies on the couch. Lifting her legs gently and sitting in the spot they were.

“Yeah, seems like you’ve-uh-well done that before.”

“Are you saying this is yet another area that I am superior?” trying to lighten the mood with the obviously poorly timed joke. She groans in response. “Sorry, I was just trying to defuse the tension.”

“I know Ben. It still makes me feel a little insecure though. I mean you were with Shira for a while and probably have way more experience than I do.” She sits up and avoids his eyes on her. “I mean, what if I’m not good enough or you get bored with me? What if you aren’t actually attracted to me? What i- “

He abruptly interrupts her with a quick kiss. “Do you really think that Shira and I ever did anything at all? Because we did not. Most of the time she just used me for my money or for Instagram likes. We rarely even actually kissed. Also, I really don’t think I could ever get bored with you. We are too different and similar at the same time for that. Finally, I am very clearly attracted to you. Were you not paying attention to what just happened upstairs?”

“I guess you’re right.” She sighs out, feeling almost pained to admit that Ben was right. “All you and Shira did was kiss? Huh I guess you’re a UN too”

“Okay, ouch, I guess I deserved that one. I’m sorry for ever calling you that. I was twelve and stupid. Also, could you repeat admitting I was right for a video?”

“We were both pretty ruthless to each other, and I am never repeating that again. Not even in your dirtiest fantasies.” She rolls her eyes at him. “So, are we really going for this? The whole you and me thing?”

“Nah, I thought I would just make out with you every once in a while.” He chuckles. “Of course, I want to try this David.”

She punches him after hearing his stupid nickname for her. Then immediately leans in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
